A Sweet Change
by Here.comes.the.dawn
Summary: I'm an Emily/Daniel shipper and this is my take on 03x01. what if Emily never faked the pregnancy? but what if daniel still shot her? full of surprises, full of twists. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME
1. Chapter 1: emily's found

A Sweet Change- a Revenge story

Emily opened her eyes to be hit by a bright light. Slowly her eyes focused on a sole figure standing next to her bed.

"who.. who am I?" She questioned his good looking yet visibly devastated face, fear and concern bubbling through her. Daniel Grayson had various thoughts zooming through him but at that moment relief broke out within him realising his wife didn't remember him as her shooter.

Still trying to accept her betrayal, "You don't remember?" He asked that beautiful yet deceitful face very cautiously.

Full of despair she replied, "No.. Please tell me?"

"You are Emily Thorne, my wife. My name is Daniel Grayson. You were shot while we were on a cruise during our honeymoon."

She didn't know how to feel but was spared of her reaction by the timely arrival of her doctor.

"Mr Grayson, my name is Dr Nelson, could we talk privately please?"

"Sure."

They went outside to where the remaining Graysons stood a different expression on each of their faces.

"Your wife is suffering with amnesia Mr Grayson. It usually happens when the body suffers intense trauma like this. There is no guarantee of her recovering her memory though, I'm sorry." Dr Nelson explained.

What about her baby? Charlotte Grayson asked tearfully.

"Well Ms Grayson, that baby is a fighter. The bullets just grazed the amniotic sac. Nothing we couldn't fix." He clarified.

Daniel stared at the doctor with disbelief. He couldn't breathe. Between Charlotte's squeals of happiness, Daniel asked the doctor once again. "So you're saying my wife is pregnant and I'm.. I'm going to be a.. a father?"

"Yes Mr Grayson, were you unaware of her pregnancy?" Dr Nelson asked mildly surprised.

"No No i was just reconfirming." Anger boiling through him thinking of what he had done and how he had almost killed his wife and his child only because of his mother. "Mom a word please?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Sure honey, what's wrong?"

"ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, I shot my wife and almost killed my child. BECAUSE I BELIEVED YOU AND YOUR RIDICULOUS DRAMA. I HATE YOU VICTORIA GRAYSON, I HATE YOU. STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY! WE DONT NEED YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC INFLUENCE ON US. LEAVE NOW!"

"But Daniel I.."

"Stop. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you and i certainly don't want to talk to you. WE'RE DONE!"

Daniel practically screamed. He walked past her and into his wife's room to be by her side.

Daniel was consumed by his guilt. He couldn't even look at hr without feeling responsible for her condition.

Dr Nelson came to check up on Emily and he bought and ultrasound machine with him. Applying some gel on her abdomen he said, "Now, this may feel a little cold. In a few minutes you'll be able to see your baby."

Eyes locked on the sonogram, Daniel got the first glimpse of his baby. Grabbing Emily's hand, he looked at her with moist eyes and resisted the urge to kiss her. Momentarily forgetting his evil deed, he bent down to kiss her forehead.

She whispered "That's our baby,"

He responded saying "I love you, you know that?"

I'm the luckiest woman on earth to have such a wonderful husband like you. I'm sorry i don't remember anything." Emily said, tearing up.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about." Daniel said, his guilt killing him. He was responsible for all her tears and pain.


	2. Chapter 2: home

chapter 2: **HOME**

"You are now free to return home." said Dr Nelson walking into the room. "If you have any more problems, you know where to come."

"Thank you Doctor, but I really hope it doesn't come to that." Said Daniel with a bitter smile.

"I'll get your discharge papers Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." Dr nelson said leaving the room.

"Mrs. Grayson.." Emily thought, "It sounds nice."

MEANWHILE AT NOLAN'S HOUSE

"AMNESIA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ROSS?" Aiden yelled

"Believe me I hear you but maybe you could tone down?" Nolan asked annoyed.

"No Ross. She cannot have amnesia. Not when she's this close to her goal. Someone just has to remind her…" Aiden trailed off as Jack entered.

"What's with all the noise? Nolan, How's Emily?" jack asked.

"How the hell do you care Porter? How is it your concern?" questioned Aiden.

"It's none of your business Mathis."

"Whatever. Since you're not concerned Ross, ill take matters into my own hands." Said Aiden walking out.

"Fool" "Idiot" said Nolan and jack together.

GRAYSON MANOR

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" Daniel asked Emily, getting her settled into their bedroom.

"Hmm, Yes, I'm just thinking…" She replied, staring out the window, into the ocean.

"About?" He prompted softly

"About what really happened. And about my story. My life. How did we meet? Was it love at first sight? How did I react when I got pregnant? Everything…" She replied

Forgetting everything that happened, what he did, he went back to the first time he met the enigmatic Miss Thorne. Sudden warmth spread through him. He still loves her. His guilt lay forgotten. He progressed to the times they became close. To the first time they made love. To the time he almost cheated on her. On this beautiful woman who was about to become the mother of his child. His child. How could he? Cheat on her? Almost kill her? His thoughts zoomed to victoria and how she was the reason for his guilt. Anger bubbled through him.

"Daniel?" Emily broke through his thoughts. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"Hmm? No. No-no just lost in the very same thoughts." He said. "We met for the first time on my boat. It was my mother's annual Memorial Day party. I had just got back from Harvard. You were the new girl, wearing this beautiful white dress, glowing. Looking happy. Like you had no worry in this world. You were walking with a martini in your hand and you spilled it on me. I was wearing this grey suit. We started talking, flirted and got to know each other. We were attracted to each other from the moment we met." He remembered fondly. "The day you told me you were pregnant was my happiest. You gave me the ultrasound picture in a gift wrapped box and at that time when I saw your face, I knew there was no one on the is planet who could make me happier. I love you Emily Grayson, I really do. And you have made me the happiest man ever." Saying this, Daniel bent down to kiss Emily.

The moment he placed his lips on hers, she forgot everything. The pain of not remembering her life or remembering the moment she met her caring, sweet, gentle and kind husband. They broke apart at the sound of charlotte entering the room. Emily started blushing and Daniel stood up.

"Hey char," he said.

"Hahaha hello Danny. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to remind Emily it was time for her medicine." Charlotte said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, char just take care of Em. I'll be right back." Daniel said as he walked out, looking for Victoria.

Charlotte was looking at Emily when her phone rang. She excused herself and walked out leaving Emily to her thoughts about how happy she was and what a wonderful man Daniel Grayson really is. She wondered how was it possible that she got so lucky, the pain of her forgotten past also forgotten. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a tall figure enter her room.

"Emily? Thank god. Okay come on I'm here to rescue you. Lets pack a bag and quickly leave before Danny boy returns." He suddenly paused watching her and she sat eyeing him with confusion and fear.

"Who.. Who are you and what're you talking about. Daniel is my husband and I love him. I don't need to be rescued from my home."

" Em.. Em baby listen to me. This was your plan. You tricked Danny boy into believing that you were pregnant. But you aren't. You were going to leave him and we were going to fly off to Maldives. I'm your real fiancée remember? Aiden? Listen to me darling, you don't love him. This was your plan. Come with me and ill tell you everything." Aiden begged

"What is wrong with you? I very much am in love with Daniel, why else would I marry him? And I AM pregnant. Daniel and I are having a baby and I don't know where you've come up with this story from. Just leave me alone and get out of my house." Emily replied indignantly.

"You're.. You're pregnant?" Aiden asked stunned. "Its probably mine. It HAS to be. There's no other explanation. I mean you hate the guy."

"How dare you suggest such things? Leave me alone. I don't know you. CHARLOTTE? DANIEL? HELP ME!" Emily screamed.

Aiden ran as he heard Daniel run towards the room

"Em? What's wrong? Daniel asked his voice full of worry and his eyes reflecting the concern.

"Emily? What happened?" charlotte asked running in

"This mad man came into the room suggesting I am not in love with Daniel and that I made this plan to leave him and that my baby isn't Daniel's but his." She continued "but but this isn't possible right? I mean I have never felt this strongly for anyone before why would I hurt anyone? I love you Daniel I do I don't know why this man said such things. Please don't leave me please I.."

Daniel rushed towards her and held her tight.

" Shhhh, its okay! I'm here now. I believe you Emily. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. And this baby. You are my family." He said rubbing her back soothingly. "What did this man look like?" he asked.

"Tall, well built with brown hair. He had a heavy British accent." She said

"How the hell did Aiden Mathis get into his bedroom and what did he want?" Daniel wondered as he held Emily close, kissing her head. "I let Emily go once but I'm not letting Mathis take her away again. She's mine."

"We'll find him love, you take care. I'm not going anywhere." Daniel reassured her as a sole figure watched them from the window.


End file.
